


She Said

by amandaskankovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story he’d told himself about the life he was going to have just…evaporating.<br/>Yeah that will hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said

He wasn’t crying not exactly. But he was going to. You could see it there behind his eyes just waiting to happen and Mickey asked, “What happened?”  
And Ian couldn’t get the words out fast enough. He’d only just found out and the information was just swirling inside his head. “She said…”  
He should have known. He should have known. He should have known.   
"Did you get married because of me?"  
He must have known.  
And Mickey said, “Who said that?”  
And Ian…it hadn’t been an easy few weeks for him. You run away and you think you’re away but you’re not really gone.  
Because your heart still beats and you miss them and them includes him.  
And then you’re back but you’re just going to be relieved you’re not in jail and as everyone reminds you you got off easy.  
You’re so lucky.  
You can do anything you want except the only thing you’ve ever wanted.  
And you’re back in the same house, the same room, and everything feels so small.  
Has it always been so small?  
"I fucked up your life. I fucked up my life. I ruined everything."  
And it didn’t even mean anything.  
"Stop fucking talking."  
Because he loved you he always loved you and you’d known that.  
You’d known that.  
But what did you do?  
"I can’t go back to the army Mick." And yes he was crying now.  
Because eventually he was always going to but he was too busy being told and agreeing with how lucky he supposedly was.  
How loved he is (by family).  
Ignoring him.  
(He’s holding him up now because at some point Ian was heading for the ground.)  
And Mickey’s saying, “So you don’t get blown up in some fucking desert a million miles away for fucking oil or some shit. So what?”  
"I—"  
"You’ll do something else."  
“What?”  
"I don’t fucking know! But something. Anything."  
So Ian pull his head up because he’d just been crying into his chest. Everything hurts.  
Still.  
This story he’d told himself about the life he was going to have just…evaporating.  
Yeah that will hurt.  
But he’s touching Ian’s cheek and he’s never done that before.  
Ian’s face is hot.  
His hand is cool.  
And then Ian’s pulling himself up a bit. He’s wrapping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders.  
And Mickey’s still for a second but just for a second.  
Because this is not something they do.  
But he’s still just for a second.  
Then he hugs back.


End file.
